


Я не он!

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Grumpy Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Missing Scene, mentions of Eobard Thawne - Freeform, second season
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Гарри психует — его до сих пор сравнивают с Эобардом Тоуном. Хотя они даже не двойники!





	Я не он!

— Ты не похож на Тоуна.  
— Потому что я не он!  
Гарри стоит, вцепившись руками в край стола, и со злостью глядит в зелёные глаза несмышлённого местного Флэша. Неужели они действительно до сих пор не могут понять, что Эобард Тоун, убийца из двадцать пятого века, и он, учёный Гаррисон Уэллс, — совершенно разные люди? Чёрт, они ведь даже не двойники!  
— Почему бы вам не использовать свои мозги, Аллен, — буквально выплёвывает Гарри, — и не подумать: почему я должен быть похож на вашего Тоуна?  
— Вы одно лицо, — неуверенно замечает Барри.  
Гарри с тоской думает, что эта Земля неисправима.  
— Аллен, — обманчиво мягко произносит он. — Вы были знакомы с настоящим Гаррисоном Уэллсом? С вашей, первой Земли?  
Барри отрицательно качает головой. Кажется, до него начинает доходить.  
— Может, кто-то из ваших друзей знал его?  
Ещё один отрицательный кивок. Гарри чувствует, как снова закипает внутри.  
— Тогда какого хрена, — по-звериному шипит он, и Барри, вздрагивая, отпрянывает, — вы продолжаете сравнивать меня с человеком, о котором ничего не знаете?! Эобард Тоун похитил внешность вашего Уэллса. Понимаете — ВНЕШНОСТЬ! Мы внешне одинаковы, но внутри совершенно разные люди! Разные! Я двойник вашего Уэллса, а не вашего Тоуна, так какое вы имеете право проводить между нами параллель?!  
— Я... — сконфуженно произносит Барри и замолкает, не зная, что сказать. Ведь Гарри прав — Тоун использовал приборы из будущего, чтобы похитить лицо Уэллса. Лишь лицо. Даже миссис МакГи говорила, что после аварии Гаррисон изменился — значит, Тоун не пытался вести себя как тот человек, внешность которого он украл. Почему же они тогда так придирчиво сравнивают Гарри с лже-Уэллсом, кропотливо выискивая сходства и различия? — Я не знаю...  
— Ах не знаете, — Гарри поджимает сухие обветренные губы и отворачивается, всем видом выражая безграничное отвращение к людям, которые не могут дойти до элементарной вещи. Барри вдруг чувствует стыд — давно ли его самого Эдди сравнивал с преступником? — Тогда идите вон отсюда, Аллен, и не отвлекайте меня от работы своими глупыми мыслями!


End file.
